Tender Maiden's Feelings
by btamamura
Summary: Genderswap-fic. Lumiella has feelings for her best friend Clavia. Can she admit them to her? Shoujo-ai Clavia x Lumiella


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Angelique nor its characters, they are the property of Koei and Yura Kairi. If I did, there would be more slash hinting between Clavis and Lumiale._

_**Notes: **__This fic is based on a genderbent version of Angelique called __**Angeleo**__, in which all of the cast have swapped genders and even have their names altered. Even though the queen candidates are instead emperor candidates, the guardians are still guardians. Anyway, as a Clavis x Lumiale fan, this time, I am taking an attempt at the genderbent version, so this time, it's a Clavia x Lumiella fic, so this time, it's shoujo-ai. If you don't like the idea of two women in a romantic relationship, then please leave now._

_You're still here? Then I do hope you enjoy!_

Clavia sighed in frustration as her alarm clock went off. She reached over and hit the off button, only to roll over and continue sleeping. It wasn't long after that she heard a loud pounding sound at her door. Another frustrated sigh escaped her as she sat up. _Alright, I'm up!_ She slipped out of the bed and grabbed a dressing robe that she had flung over the end of her bed.

The door opened and in stormed her former best friend, now worst enemy, Juliana. "Come on, Clavia, we have to get to work, what are you doing in your nightwear?"

"Be quiet, I have a headache..." she replied. "Just...leave me alone. I promise I'll go to work, just don't rush me."

The blonde crossed her arms and huffed out a sigh. "Very well, but if I find out you're skipping work again, then I won't allow you to take your own pace next time, sick or no." With that said, she turned and left the room.

Clavia took the opportunity to sit down and massage her temples. She wasn't lying when she said she was suffering from a headache.

It took half an hour before she was ready to get dressed. She had finished fastening her dress and placing on her jewelery, all she had to do was brush her hair and apply a light layer of dark make-up. She sat at her vanity dresser and picked up the brush. She continued running the brush through her hair, but there was one area that refused to agree with her that day. Trying not to let her temper get the better of her, she continued keeping the same rhythm as she ran the brush through long, black strands. After ten minutes, she slammed the brush down onto the dresser and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "How is it that a visit from _her_ is making my day a complete nightmare?" she muttered.

Another knock sounded on the door, only this time it was less-insistent. The door opened as someone excused themselves in a gentle voice.

Clavia turned to the door, her lips turning up very slightly. "Ah, Lumiella."

"I heard that you're not feeling very well, so I have come to see if you are alright," the younger woman stated. Her blue eyes were full of compassion and concern for the woman in front of her. "Is something bothering you, Clavia-sama?"

"You could say that." Clavia turned back to the dresser and glared at the hairbrush. "Lumiella, come brush my hair for me."

Lumiella smiled widely and nodded in agreement. She set her lyre down on Clavia's study table and moved over to the dresser. "If there's anything I can do to help you, I will do it without question," she stated as she picked up the brush. Moving behind Clavia, she first ran her fingers along the strands before running the brush through them. She worked in a slow and steady rhythm, her tender strokes causing Clavia to close her eyes in relaxation. "I am almost complete with my task, Clavia-sama. I have found there is a troublesome lock though...do you have any hair spray or hair gel I could use?"

"So, that's how your hair is always so flawless...I think I have some in that drawer," Clavia replied as she pointed to the top left drawer.

Lumiella opened the drawer and was greeted by the jar of gel. She picked it up and opened the jar. Dipping her fingers into it, she scooped out a small amount, set the jar on the dresser and ran it through the strands that refused to stay down. She smoothed it down and brushed through it again. She smiled in satisfaction as the task was completed. She set the box down and put the lid back on the jar before putting it back in the drawer. "I've finished brushing your hair. Would you like for me to help apply your make-up as well?"

"Yes, I would. You always do it so well." Clavia turned the chair around and waited for Lumiella to begin her task.

Lumiella had finished applying mascara and eyeshadow. She still had lipstick to apply. She picked up the dark violet lipstick and opened it, twisting the bottom to bring the stick higher. Bending down, she started to apply it to Clavia's lips, being very careful. As an artist, she had very steady hands when it came down to it, and a time like this was what called for steady hands. She pulled back and closed the lid. "You look wonderful, Clavia-sama. The emperor candidates will be very pleased."

Clavia knew that second phrase was being forced, she'd always suspected something about her best friend, and that something concerned herself. She just nodded in response. "Well, before _she_ comes back, or sends Scarlet, we should get to the offices."

"Yes, you are quite right." Last thing Lumiella wanted was for their moment to be interrupted, but if Scarlet or her best friend stormed in demanding they get to work, it would be the worst.

Clavia had finished signing a document, but knew more would be coming soon. She was right as the door opened and in stepped Lumiella.

"I'm very sorry to bother you, but I was told to bring this to you," the gentle woman stated.

"Do not apologise, Lumiella. I know you're just doing your job."

"I...I am on break at the moment...so aside from bringing this form, I...also wanted to see you."

"That is fine." Clavia accepted the form and watched as the younger woman moved to the seat over the other side of the room. "Bring that chair over here and sit beside me."

She was beaming as that was said. Trying to hide just how much joy she was feeling, she did as she was told and moved the chair.

Clavia could sense waves of joy coming from her best friend, and it was just at that suggestion too! "You seem to be in high spirits today. Has something happened?"

Lumiella took her seat beside her best friend and shook her head calmly. "Not really. Do I give that impression?"

"Yes. Has Angeleo asked you on a date this Sunday? You do seem happy when he's around."

"Oh, Angeleo is more like a friend. Besides, his heart has been taken by Ran-Ran."

Lumiella sat by the lake in the middle of the forest, gazing over the crystalline waters. She had finished her duties for the day. She ran her fingers over the patterned steel of her lyre. She started thinking about her heart and who it was pining for. When was it that she had developed feelings for Clavia? She did remember the first day they met, the day she arrived in Seichi, she could feel admiration for the older woman. She seemed so strong and confident. But, a talk with her had shown that she had a troubled past full of heartbreak. Lumiella had always wanted to offer her support ever since hearing that, but above all, she wanted to be the older woman's friend. After a few years of friendship, somehow she felt something stronger. Lumiella had noticed that not all women attracted her, neither did most men, but with Clavia, it was special.

She closed her eyes and sighed. But, Clavia had already explained she was uncertain if she could stand the pain of a broken heart, and last thing Lumiella would want was to cause her best friend more pain than she needed. She decided to keep her feelings to herself, and treasured their friendship.

Her fingers shifted and struck the cords on her lyre. A tune that she favoured filled the quiet forest, resonating through the trees.

Marcella, Ran-Ran and Zephita were walking through the forest, an argument coming from the older teenage girls, while Marcella tried to break them up. The argument halted as they heard the music playing. "Hey, that's Lumiella-sama's lyre!" Ran-Ran exclaimed.

"Nice sound," Zephita added.

Marcella was frowning as she heard the music. "Doesn't it sound sad though?"

"I dunno, sounds normal to me."

Ran-Ran shook her head, her brown hair flying. "No, it doesn't. Wouldn't Lumiella-sama be near the lake?"

"She does prefer going there after working. Maybe we should see if she's alright," Marcella suggested. She started to run in the direction she knew the lake was.

Ran-Ran and Zephita sighed and shook their heads, knowing that when Lumiella was at the lake, she wanted time alone to think. But, they knew Marcella's concern would get the better of her if she didn't find out if the older woman was alright. They decided to go as well and took off after Marcella.

"Lumiella-sama..." Marcella breathed as she arrived and saw the sorrowful expression on the young woman's face.

Lumiella paused in playing her song and turned to find she had company. "Marcella..." She set down her lyre just as two others arrived. "Ran-Ran...Zephita...what brings you three here?"

"Marcella did," Zephita replied dryly as she crossed her arms.

Marcella ignored Zephita's comment and approached the tall woman sitting in the grass. She knelt down beside her. "Are you alright, Lumiella-sama? Your song sounded sad..."

"Oh, yes, I am alright. I apologise for causing you concern," Lumiella replied with a slight smile. "I have just been thinking, that's all."

Marcella shook her head in response knowing the older woman wasn't alright. She wrapped her arms around her. "Don't bottle it up. You told me that when I came here. Don't bottle it up, you'll make yourself ill. If you do, then Clavia-sama will be very worried about you."

Ran-Ran stepped closer. "We promise not to tell anyone else, if you feel you want to share it, you can tell us."

Lumiella shook her head. "I'm afraid it is very private, I cannot really say."

"You're in love..."

"How did...?"

"Because I said the same thing a while back. Scarlet-sama had noticed I wasn't doing too well in my training, and when I told her I couldn't talk about it, she remarked I was in love. That was the same time I realised my feelings for Angeleo."

"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose you have it all figured out now. Ran-Ran is correct, I am in love, but it is not with either of the emperor candidates."

"Then that means you love another shugosei?"

"Correct. I'm in love with Clavia-sama."

"What will you do, Lumiella-sama?" Marcella questioned.

"I cannot tell her, I don't want to risk our friendship."

It had been a bad idea to tell the teenagers about her feelings of love. Yes, she trusted them to keep it a secret, but because they're out in the open concerning some, her heart was pining more and more day by day. She tried to keep up a positive front around Clavia, but it was becoming increasingly difficult by the day. Not only that, but because she was starting to become stressed out concerning her one-sided affections, she had to call in sick one day.

Luvia quietly entered the room, first-aid kit in hand. "I heard you're not well. What is it that ails you, Lumiella?"

The blue-haired woman's breathing was slightly irregular. Her cheeks were flushed, her face was pale otherwise, her eyes had a sheen to them. "Ah, Luvia-sama...I seem to have developed a fever..."

"My goodness, and you do so much to ensure you're always healthy!" The quiet, studious woman approached the bed and placed the first-aid kit on the bedside drawer. "Has work been too much for you lately?" She opened the kit and took out a thermometer. "Stress can cause such illness after all."

"Work has been the same as always, it hasn't bothered me." She opened her mouth and allowed Luvia to ease the thermometer in under her tongue. She pursed her lips over it, making sure it didn't fall out.

"Yes, the workload hasn't really changed. How about personal relationships? Has something happened between you and Scarlet? As I understand, you don't seem to get along very well."

Lumiella shook her head slowly, the only response she could give until the thermometer was removed. _It has nothing to do with Scarlet this time, though it is true we do not get along too well. _

Luvia decided to get a cool compress while the thermometer was making its reading. "I will be right back." She headed into the bathroom.

Lumiella waited patiently for the wise, yet sometimes absentminded, woman she had befriended. She watched as Luvia returned with a bowl. She guessed it was filled with lukewarm water, cold not being the right temperature to use unless her fever was especially high, but because she wasn't shivering and was sweating slightly, she wasn't in danger.

Luvia set down the bowl and removed the thermometer. "I have good news, your fever isn't too high at all. I advise you just stay in bed and rest until the day after it has cleared. You wouldn't want it to get worse, after all."

Lumiella nodded in agreement.

"You won't be requiring medication, but I will place a compress on your forehead." She wrung out a cloth that had been sitting in the bowl of water and carefully placed it on Lumiella's forehead. "We still need to work out how this happened though, so you can manage it another way after you've recovered. Now, as I understand, it has nothing to do with Scarlet. I must say that's a relief. Ah, but then who could be responsible for your stress?"

"Luvia-sama...it's alright, I will work it out on my own..."

The older woman smiled patiently and stroked Lumiella's hair in a comforting manner, just as her mother used to do when she was a young girl. "I understand that it's private, but I think after this happened, it would be better to share it. If you keep it bottled up inside, you'll make it worse for yourself. Consider my promise to keep this a secret the doctor-patient confidentiality, okay?"

Lumiella smiled shakily and nodded. "Very well, Luvia-sama, I understand. But, may I please ask a question first?"

"Of course you may."

"If a shugosei fell in love with another shugosei, what would be the repercussions?"

"In most cases, there are none. There may be some isolation from those against it, not just a shugosei loving another but someone loving another of the same gender. But, it is usually fine."

"So, it wouldn't mean getting in trouble with the emperor?"

"No. Tell me, Lumiella, are you in love with a fellow shugosei?"

She nodded. "I have fallen in love with Clavia-sama."

Luvia's eyes widened in surprise. "My goodness, I did not expect to hear that."

"Is...something wrong?"

"Oh no, not in my opinion anyway. I must admit I am surprised. But, Lumiella, has Clavia told you about her past?"

"All of it."

"Then that means you know of her feelings of love for our emperor when he was a candidate with Dios. Her heart was shattered on that day, I had noticed she became more withdrawn after her confession went sour. Juliana noticed it as well, and just between us, she is very concerned about Clavia. The reason why she is so firm with her is because she wants Clavia to show more life again, just as when they were children."

"I'm keeping my feelings for Clavia-sama to myself because of that. She told me she fears her heart may never be repaired should she experience one more feeling of heartbreak. I treasure our friendship immensely, if I were to tell her I love her and she didn't return my feelings, then our friendship could find itself being strained. I don't wish to cause her any more heartbreak. Even if it's hurting me, I will keep my feelings to myself."

"I understand your reasoning, and it does explain how you became ill. But, it would distress Clavia were anything to happen to you. She treasures your friendship as well, you're one of the most important people to her."

Lumiella sighed, she was in a no-win situation at the moment. "If I keep my feelings to myself, I will cause myself harm and that will upset Clavia-sama. If I were to confess to her how I feel, but she does not return my feelings, then our friendship could be in trouble, which would hurt Clavia-sama more than she needs."

"And if you confess and she returns your feelings?"

"Heartbreak will still be experienced in the end. I would never do anything to break her heart, but we would have no choice once our sacrea has run out. We would have to leave, return to from whence we came, and if one leaves before the other, then..."

Luvia nodded in understanding.

"Why did I have to fall in love with her...?"

"Easy now, Lumiella, do not distress yourself, you need to rest or your fever will rise."

"Why do matters of the heart have to be so complicated?"

Luvia shook her head, unable to voice a response. It was true that such matters were too complicated at times.

"What should I do? Should I tell her or keep them to myself?"

Luvia wanted to tell Lumiella to tell Clavia her feelings, but she'd already learned from the past that doing so may not always end well. In the end, she could only respond, "you should do only what you feel is right, it is your heart, they are your feelings, it is up to you". She had been the one to tell Clavia that she should confess to the current emperor about her feelings, but in the end, only heartbreak was experienced. She knew while Clavia would never say it, she did feel the older woman was responsible for some of the pain in her heart, yet tried not to resent her because she was only trying to be a supportive friend. "For now, you should try to sleep. I'll stay here to monitor your condition and send for some soup to be brought up here once you have woken."

Lumiella nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me." She closed her eyes, suddenly realising that she was feeling exhausted, and allowed herself to fall into a deep slumber.

Luvia prayed that the confusion gripping Lumiella's heart and mind wouldn't affect her much needed rest.

There was a quiet knock on the bedroom door. Lumiella was starting to stir from her sleep as she heard the sound. Her blue eyes were half-open as she heard Luvia move from her seat to answer the door.

"Lumiella?" Luvia called gently once she had seen the younger woman was awake and aware of her surroundings.

"Luvia-sama?"

"I will get some soup and tea prepared for you. You won't be alone though." She turned to her left, and gazed at the visitor.

Lumiella's eyes widened as she realised who was there. "Clavia-sama..."

"I heard you're unwell. Are you feeling any better?" the dark-haired woman questioned.

Lumiella nodded. "A little. I just have a slight fever, that's all."

"Please excuse me," Luvia stated as she made her way out of the room.

Clavia sat down on the seat Luvia had been sitting in. "So, your fever is only slight?"

"Yes. I don't require medication, just rest. I'm to stay in bed until the day after my fever has gone, just to make certain I don't make it worse," Lumiella replied as she sat up.

"I see. It's a relief that it's not serious."

Lumiella glanced into the dark amethyst eyes of her friend and noticed there was easing worry in the dark soul windows.

"I was worried when I heard that you had fallen ill. You always do what you can to ensure you don't get sick, so it came as a shock when Juliana told me."

"I apologise for causing you worry, Clavia-sama."

The older woman shook her head slowly. "Just worry about recovering for now. As I understand it, Luvia has been by your side all day."

"Yes. It was to monitor my condition."

"I see. And now that I am here, she has left to get you your dinner. You're unable to eat solids?"

"It would be best if I just had soup for now. While my fever is only slight, my stomach might be upset after partaking of a meal."

"That is a concern."

"Clavia-sama, if it is not too forward of me, may I please request you stay with me this evening?"

Clavia's lips turned upwards slightly. "You don't have to make such a formal request. You have stayed with me in the past, so why should it be different when you need someone?"

"Thank you very much."

Luvia returned, she was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea perched on it. "I apologise for taking so long."

Lumiella shook her head and smiled. "It's alright, Luvia-sama. Thank you very much for taking care of me today."

Luvia placed the tray on Lumiella's lap after Clavia had fixed up the pillows behind the younger woman. "I am afraid I must take leave now."

"That is quite alright. Clavia-sama will be with me this evening."

"Alright then. If anything should happen, please don't hesitate to let me know, alright?"

Clavia nodded in response. "I'll be certain to let you know."

"Well then, good evening to both of you." With a polite nod of the head, Luvia left the room.

Lumiella was eating her soup slowly, but not too slow.

The meal had been finished, the tea had been drunk, Lumiella was feeling full and refreshed. She lay back down.

Clavia fixed the covers around the bed and sat beside Lumiella. "What was it that caused you to become ill?" she whispered.

Lumiella sighed and closed her eyes, ready to sleep again.

Clavia sighed as well. "Of course, if you do not wish to tell me, then it is your business." She reached a hand over and started to stroke the long, blue hair flowing over the fluffy pillows Lumiella's head was resting on. "Rest well, Lumiella."

Throughout the night, Lumiella started to wake from her slumber. She supposed it was inevitable if she had slept for most of the day. She turned to her bedside to see if Clavia was there. She wasn't. "Clavia-sama?" She didn't see the light on in her bathroom. "Clavia-sama?" Her voice rose each time she called her best friend's name. Dread filled her. What if she'd said something in her sleep concerning her feelings towards Clavia? Tears filled her blue eyes. She must've said something...Clavia had agreed to stay with her that night. What if she'd said something that scared her away? Sobs built in her throat and soon her delicate body was shaking with them. She pressed her hands to her face and wept.

The door opened and Clavia entered the room. She was carrying a book to read, it was full of poems from her home planet. She almost dropped it upon seeing her best friend crying. She hurried to the bed, sat on the edge and pulled Lumiella into an embrace. She started stroking the blue hair, hoping to ease her. "Lumiella, it's alright."

Her sobs eased as she heard the familiar voice. She moved her hands and saw who was holding her. "Clavia-sama..."

"What happened to make you cry?"

"I saw I was alone...and I thought..."

"I'm sorry, I was just getting a book to read while watching over you tonight. I was certain you'd stay asleep while I was gone. I didn't mean to distress you, Lumiella."

The younger woman shifted her position and embraced the older. "I thought I had said something to make you leave..."

"Not at all. You don't talk in your sleep. Never in all of the times I've seen you in a state of slumber have I heard you utter one word." But, what Lumiella had just said filled her with concern. "What did you mean by something to make me leave?"

Lumiella tensed as she realised she had said too much.

Clavia felt her friend tensing up, but instead of letting her go, she held her closer. "You can tell me anything, Lumiella, nothing will make me leave you. Share what is troubling you."

Lumiella nodded. She supposed it was now or never, though without knowing how Clavia felt, she hoped it would be never. "The reason why I developed this fever is because I became stressed. It wasn't to do with work as that has been regular. I didn't have any quarrels with Scarlet that would cause me stress. Rather, it's something I had decided to keep to myself. But, I know I must share it with you as it concerns you."

"It concerns me?"

"I don't know when it happened, but for a while now, I have had feelings for you. I thought it was just a schoolgirl crush, but it became stronger. I fell in love with you, Clavia-sama."

Clavia smiled in relief that it was as she had suspected for a long time. "So, that's why you became ill. Lumiella, you're not very good at concealing such things from me. I've known of your feelings for me for a long time now. Do you remember a week ago I had asked if something good had happened to you, just because I had invited you to sit beside me? I could feel your joy emanating from you once I told you to move your seat beside mine. I've noticed the way you look at me isn't the way a friend would look at another friend, I could see your eyes were shining whenever we were together. I had suspected that there was something there."

"So...you've known all along?" Lumiella sighed. "I tried to keep it from you because I treasure our friendship, and I don't want to cause you anymore heartache. If I had known I was giving signals every time we were together... I know you fear opening your heart if only to experience pain again, so I..."

Clavia nodded in understanding. "I thank you for thinking of me. Most people wouldn't consider it and would just confess to me. But, you're different. You're a very important person to me, Lumiella, you mean more to me than anything else in the cosmos."

Lumiella snuggled against Clavia and sighed, relieved she was able to get it out of her system and that Clavia hadn't left her.

"Lumiella, as you displayed each sign of your feelings for me, I found myself thinking. _How much do I care about you?_ is what I asked myself daily. Did I only think of you as a friend, or more? I found my answer today. When I heard you were ill, the concern that filled me was more than I had felt for anybody in the past, except for my mother when I was still with her. I do care about you a lot, I think of you as more than a friend." She bent her head slightly and lightly kissed the young woman on top of her head. "I love you, Lumiella."

Lumiella could feel tears in her eyes again, only this time they were tears of joy. She looked up at the older woman and saw a smile on her face, one she had never seen before, which made it all the more beautiful. "I love you too, Clavia-sama."

Clavia's smile widened slightly upon hearing those words. She leaned down and kissed Lumiella on the cheek, and on the tip of her nose.

Lumiella's cheeks were pink and her eyes were shining, but not because of a fever. She closed her eyes as Clavia's lips met hers, a slight whimper sounding from her. Clavia's lips were so soft, it felt like she was kissing her pillows.

Clavia started leaning forward even more, causing Lumiella to fall backwards until she was lying against her pillows. Clavia then pulled back slowly, ending the kiss. "We shall continue this another time, but for now, you really should rest."

Lumiella's chest heaved with shallow breaths, a smile on her porcelain features. She knew Clavia was right in what she said, even if her stress had been alleviated, and thensome, she was still ill and still needed to rest.

Clavia kissed her forehead again. "Don't worry, Love, I will stay by your side."

Lumiella's blush darkened slightly and her heart skipped a beat upon hearing Clavia call her _Love_. She closed her eyes again and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Lumiella awoke to see Clavia was sitting by her bedside as promised. The older woman had fallen asleep throughout the night, and even though she usually slept against trees throughout the day, she didn't look very comfortable. She placed a hand on her beloved's knee. "Clavia-sama?"

She stirred slightly, her dark eyes opening slowly. "Lumiella?"

"You don't appear very comfortable there. There is enough room here, if you'd like to...sleep in this bed with me..." Lumiella's cheeks darkened as she made the suggestion.

Clavia smiled and nodded, moving off the chair and walking around the bed to the other side. She removed her shoes and climbed under the covers.

Lumiella turned to face her, she wrapped an arm around her and snuggled closer. "I believe we will both be able to rest much easier this way. You're so warm..." Whatever else she had to say became nothing but murmurs as she dozed off again.

Clavia held Lumiella close as she closed her eyes and returned to the land of slumber. She had to admit, this was much more comfortable.

Luvia quietly opened the door, ready to see if Lumiella was recovering. Her eyes widened as she saw the two women sleeping in the same bed. She smiled gently and turned to leave the room, and its occupants, in silence. Once she was outside the room, she sighed in relief that everything had worked out. Finally, Clavia could say someone she loved hadn't left her with a broken heart, and Lumiella had finally relieved herself of stress by telling Clavia just how much she meant to her. The wise woman made her way to Juliana's office to let her know that neither Lumiella nor Clavia would be attending work that day.

Three days later, Marcella, Ran-Ran and Zephita were walking through the forest, the older teenagers arguing while Marcella tried to break it up, when joyous music filled the air. It was a relief to know Lumiella was content once again, no longer having any burdens on her heart.

If either of the teenagers had approached the lake in the forest that day, they would've seen Lumiella was not alone. Clavia was sitting right beside her, her eyes closed as she listened to the lovely music sounding from Lumiella's lyre, and from her heart.

_To clarify, here's who was who..._

_**Juliana - Julious**_

_**Clavia - Clavis**_

_**Ran-Ran - Randy**_

_**Lumiella - Lumiale**_

_**Scarlet - Oscar**_

_**Marcella - Marcel**_

_**Zephita - Zephel**_

_**Luvia - Luva**_

_**Angeleo - Angelique Limoges**_

_**Dios - Dia  
**_

_**(To add even though they were not in the fic)**_

_**Olivia - Olivie**_

_**Rosalion - Rosalia de Catargena**_

_Thanks for reading!**  
**_


End file.
